1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit interrupters, and, more particularly, to arc fault and/or ground fault circuit interrupters including a test circuit.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus include, for example, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers.
Ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) include ground fault circuit breakers (GFCBs), ground fault switches, ground fault receptacles, and other ground fault contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers.
Arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCIs) include arc fault circuit breakers (AFCBs), arc fault switches, arc fault receptacles, and other arc fault contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers.
When the trip coil of known AFCI/GFCI circuit breakers fails to an open circuit condition, such circuit breakers are unable to provide arc fault or ground fault protection, and are unable to provide a warning of this condition to the user.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus including a trip coil.
There is also room for improvement in systems including electrical switching apparatus.